User talk:Agent Slash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Slash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 22:13, December 20, 2011 Welcome! To you as well! -The Wings of Preservation 22:49, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Prepare to change your mind Hi Slash, you've said before that you would be an independent voter. That leaves room for liberalism. Well, not anymore! Check out these two pages! *Hilarious Liberal Quotes *Democratic Party HGTV Omashu Rocks here with some ideas for Home Improvement: spicing up your profile page!… Hey Slash, I noticed that your profile page on the wiki is… well… boring. Just in case you didn't know, the wiki has a user infobox that you can add, as well as support boxes you can post to show your support for a 2012 candidate. C ya later! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 01:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:SOPA To be honest, I haven't been following SOPA very closely. What I heard was the Obama isn's supporting it because it restricts his power… Can you believe that? And that isn't spin, those were his Press Secretary's own words. Anyway, Annawan and Wings are on the chat with me. Want to join? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 01:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Debate Of Course! Newt Gingrich was AWESOME! Did you watch the first five minutes? John King asked Gingrich about this B.S. that his second wife accused him of wanting an "open marriage" and Gingrich obliterated the question. He got four mountainous applause lines in one response. He would tear apart Obama in debates too. What was your take? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There's Newt party on my street right now. South Carolinians love their Conservatism! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Santorum struggled. Romney seems fairly uncomfortable with tax returns…. I plan on saving all of my tax records so that when I run for office (my dream) I can release every single one as a response when someone asks me for one- just to show them how ridiculous their request was. By the way, have you seen the videos on my profile? The top one is my inspiration, as I wish to hold office. Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Slash! And yeah, I like the second one too. The guy's voice is great and the message is oh-so true! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:WAR!!!!!!! I even went to the talk page of Liberapedia's [http://liberapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Main_Page'Main Page'] and left a message declaring it! It's under "I thought you should know". Read it! I also left a message on their leader's [http://liberapedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ajuk'talk page'] under "We don't Come in Peace". It's Official! WAR!!! Let us fight with our new member, Right Man! We can fight the following ways: #Liberapedia is mainly a Conservative-bashing site. Let's bash liberals by making Democrat's pages like Obama and Co., adding more to Hilarious Liberal Quotes and Awful Democratic Scandals and Crimes and by endorsing a 2012 candidate! Have you seen the forum?Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Anyway, feel free to help the war effort in the ways I outlined above. I think I might make a page for Liberapedia on Conservative Wiki after I research them some more. Their wiki isn't as active and nobody has responded to me yet - their probably too scared. Actually, what if we ALL left messages on their walls? Bwahahaha! eh… nevermind. Are you planning on voting in the forum? Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 03:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat! There's a party on the chat! Omashu Rocks (talk - ) 04:59, January 22, 2012 (UTC) That's Ok, I'm currently chatting with our newest member. Nope but he left haha Planning BooM Yes, let's call the suggestion BooM. I don't want to start rumors or confusion or speculation or conspiracies. But I think some BooM may work for our project. We should focus on it though, enough monkeying around. 00:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Chat Recently, a user from Liberapedia has made vandalizing edits to our wiki. This includes false information, and insulting users and the wiki itself. He will soon have an appeal hearing on our chat. If you can join, please do. 00:43, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Please join the chat at test wiki'' 01:18, February 7, 2012 (UTC)~ Never mind, here's the transcript of the hearing. 02:52, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Debate Yup! I'm watching it now. 02:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'd say Romney won. Gingrich's "cheerful" answer was one of my favorites of the night! I would have said "tired", myself. As for Santorum, he seemed off. I don't really like his style and I don't think he could defeat Obama in a debate. 21:20, February 24, 2012 (UTC)~ Re:Chat Sure. But I can't stay for too long. 03:00, February 28, 2012 (UTC) New Discovery! I JUST DISCOVERED THE GREATEST POLITICAL CREATION IN OUR LIFETIME! Our you aware of Fantasy Football? Well… now there's [http://draft.fantasypolitics.co/'Fantasy Politics']! You create teams of 10 that include politicians, pundits, and other public figures with over 350 to choose from! Your team can gain points for high polling numbers, social media followers, good speeches, passing legislation and winning elections. The next game starts in a few weeks and I will create a league for our wiki, (my username is Conservative Wiki). Let me know if you're interested. 02:08, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi from a fellow Newt supporter I saw the Gingrich support label on your page, and I just wanted you to know how happy I was to see another believer in the times of Reagan and Gingrich! If you ever want to talk, just message me. Oxybot 21:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks for the welcome Slash. I think I'll like it too.-Secret56 Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:16, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool! Please go the the site as soon as you can and make your account, preferably Agent Slash. If taken, try AgentSlash or something that we can remember you buy. Once we have enough players, I will create a league, but you won't have to do anything till then, just making the account. I also have a correction on team composition: it's 5 active pols, 4 retired/sideline pols, and 1 incumbent. Also, IRC? 00:06, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Info for Fantasy Players I have now created the league on [http://fantasypolitics.co'Fantasy Politics] called "Conservative Wiki". Most of you have made an account, but if you have not, please do so and make it your wikia username. Once you sign in with that username: 1) Click "Join A League" 2) Go to the search bar and search "Conservative Wiki" 3) Click "Join". 4) Type your specific team name. Again, please make it your wikia username. Add whatever team abbreviation and description you want. 5) Pick a logo (doesnt matter what) 6) Type in the league password which I will email to you. If you don't get it, tell me. 7) Click "Create". You're done! Now, on Tuesday, May 1st at 8:30 PM we will draft our teams on the wiki's chat. I will then type your selections into the Fantasy Politics system. If you have any questions, please ask me ASAP. Thanks! 01:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list of available choices for your fantasy politics team. You will pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 sideline politicians, 1 benched sideline politician, 1 pundit, and 1 benched pundit. 16:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Final Teams After entering everyone's ranked lists into the Fantasy Politics system, and after the system added in random fillers to EVERYONE'S team, the lists are available. Kudos to Secret56 who I think has the best team and Mama Grizzly for picking an all-female squad. 03:00, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Great new quotes I love your addition to Hilarious Liberal Quotes. Way to go! 22:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: 'Tis a dark day indeed Yes, I did. I was shocked, especially since it was Justice Roberts (conservative Bush appointee) that saved it. Frankly, this is terrible. All will be forced to buy a health care plan created by a board of 15 people, 500 billion dollars will be stolen from seniors, breast cancer treatments will be rationed, illegals will be covered, abortions will be tax-funded, and the largest tax hike in history will occur. On the bright side of today, Eric Holder is being held in contempt. 00:41, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:An Idea... Fabulous idea! Maybe we could think of a word better than "great". Wise? Heroic? I'm sure you can think of one. I really like this page idea. Way to make this wiki a better place! 02:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat I'd love to! Such a big week. By the way, polls from Gallup and Purple Strategies Polling find Romney with a slight lead over Obama. I really think we can win this election. (Plus, voter ID laws could hand some states to Romney…) 23:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) CW Awards Hey Slash, the FA's gave me an idea. Why not have the first every Conservative Wiki awards? I was thinking that we could have a silly award given to that each user you and I decide like most dangerous pro-pic (Oxybot's is Chuck Norris) or most vicious mammal (Mama Grizzly). On top of those, we'd have legit awards that the community votes on. Some of my ideas for those are: *Most Conservative *Most Opinionated *Friendliest *Most likely to run for office *Most knowledgable I don't want to add anything like most dedicated or best editor because, in my opinion, those are objective as we can look at the numbers. What do you think? Any ideas? 21:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Wanna meet on AW IRC to discuss the award each user will receive? I'm signing on now. 01:37, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards Agent Slash, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RNC viewing party From this Tuesday at 4 PM EST to Thursday night, we will be having a live RNC 2012 Viewing Party on the live chat feature. I encourage you to come as we watch speeches from our favorite Conservatives! A link to the speaking schedule can be found on the CW home page under "Founder's Corner". See you there! 00:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Mama Grizzly, Sokka jr and I are all on now. We are expecting ARG at some point and hopefully, Right Man's power will come back on. 22:48, August 28, 2012 (UTC) We're trying again tonight and hoping the problem is resolved. 20:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:AW Chat Sorry I wasn't available… about what did you want to vent? 03:46, September 1, 2012 (UTC) IRC :) :) Please join PLEASE!! Suzon^(talk)^(fanon)^( ) 00:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) http://conservative.wikia.com/wiki/Conservative_Wiki:IRC There's the link again, try it now. Suzon^(talk)^(fanon)^( ) 00:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC)